


Блажен, кто смолоду был молод

by Anonymous



Category: Free!, Евгений Онегин | Eugene Onegin - Aleksandr Pushkin, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿), Apologies to EVERYONE, Apologies to Pushkin, Bad Art, Bad Bang, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Gratuitous untranslated Japanese, Haru is also in this pic, Implied Nudity, Kurama is such a fox, M/M, Makoto is best boyfriend, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, OK I love you bye-bye!, Other, TW: gratuitous use of Comic Sans, actually everything here is pastede on, gratuitous Cyrillic title, gratuitous emoji, gratuitous everything, gratuitous poetry quotation, my hed is pastede on yay!, trolling in the deeeeeeeeeeeeeep, yay?, からだ からだ からだ からだ に いい, さあ さ みんな で さかな を 食べよう, さかな さかな さかな, さかな さかな さかな さかな を たべる と, さかな わ ぼくら を まつ いる! Oh!, さかな を たべる と, アタマ アタマ アタマ アタマ が よくなる
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Haru share a quiet moment together. Gift art for Anonymous's Bad Bang fic "Much Ado About Things (We Could Have Had It All)" - go read it, it's awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блажен, кто смолоду был молод

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Much Ado About Things (We Could Have Had It All)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218386) by Anonymous. 
  * Inspired by [おさかな天国](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71067) by Shibaya Hiromi. 
  * Inspired by [Saba Shioyaki Recipe (grilled mackerel)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71070) by Noriko and Yuko, JapaneseCooking101.com. 
  * Inspired by [Eugene Onegin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71073) by Alexander Pushkin. 



> Dear Author -
> 
> I really loved your fic and was SO SORRY to see your assigned artist was such a flake that they didn't even bother to finish reading it! That's so rude. Nobody deserves that sort of treatment in a Big Bang. So I threw this together to try to make it up to you a little. It's not very good but it was made with L♥O♥V♥E and I hope you enjoy it! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)
> 
> (P.S. I've scaled this down to display better on AO3, please click on the image if you want the full hi-resolution version! The details are so much nicer at full size.)

[](http://i.imgur.com/puUWDk3.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> The title and caption are both from Haru's current reading - Pushkin's _Eugene Onegin_ :
>
>>   
>  _"And so they met - like wave with mountain,_   
>  _Like verse with prose, like flame with fountain._   
>  _Their natures distant and apart._   
>  _At first their differences of heart_   
>  _Made meeting dull at one another’s;_   
>  _But then their friendship grew, and soon_   
>  _They’d meet on horse each afternoon,_   
>  _And in the end were close as brothers._   
>  _Thus people - so it seems to me -_   
>  _Become good friends from sheer ennui."_   
> 
> 
>   
>  duck!Lensky/duck!Onegin 5eva! ♥


End file.
